


Shared Demons

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Mabel gets frightened by a nightmare one night, so goes to check up on her Grunkle Ford.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two sharing moments like that to bond.  
> I just love these two anyways [](http://cookays.deviantart.com/art/Mabel-Spinning-Icon-539403057) [](http://pikachumaster.deviantart.com/art/Nah-592093999) 
> 
> I don't own these precious things --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

_  
“Leave him alone!” Mabel begged, watching as the yellow one-eyed demon that had been torturing her for day turned around, eye a demonic red. “I’ll do whatever you want!”_

_“Oh it’s too late shooting star! Ford has had this coming for a long time! Who even cares about getting out of this dump, I’ll just have my fun for the rest of eternity!” Bill’s high-pitched laughter rang out as the man in his fist groaned in pain, Mabel’s eyes welling with tears as her grunkle Ford was held up in front of her._

_“Grunkle Ford!” She cried out, eyes going wide when there was a sickening snap, her uncles body hitting the floor like a discarded doll. The girl began to sob as unseeing blue eyes stared past her, the light from them gone as Bill’s laughter filled the room._

Mabel jolted up from her bed, head spinning as she hugged her legs close to her, heart racing as she looked around the room. Dipper was sleeping in the bed across from her own, her brother mumbling something about his nerd game in his sleep as he cuddled his pillow close, looking relaxed for once. Waddles was asleep at the end of her bed, the pig grunting softly when she reached out with a shaky hand and pet the top of his head. She felt a bit better after petting Waddles, but the dream made Mabel uneasy at the thought of going back to sleep.

Slipping off her bed Mabel went to the door, slowly opening and closing it as she didn’t want to alert Waddles into following her. Holding a sweater in her arms Mabel began her journey downstairs, peering into Stan’s room on her way down just in case, a small smile on her face when she saw Stan sleeping soundly. The rest of her journey down the stairs was silent, Mabel’s heart racing as she reached the ornate door that lead to Ford’s room, her heart racing slightly when she saw light shining under the crack of the door. She reached up to knock on the door, but the wood creaked as the door was opened before she could touch it, coming face to face with the brown coat her grunkle loved so much.

“Mabel?” Ford wasn’t expecting to see his niece outside of his door at 2:30 in the morning, the man kneeling slowly when he noticed she had her gaze affixed to the floor. “Is something wrong my dear?” Mabel bit her lip as she gazed up at her uncle, swallowing thickly when she noticed the bandage sticking out of the top of his turtleneck sweater. She didn’t know what to say, so she went for the option that was easiest, wrapping her arms around her grunkle’s chest while burying her face into his sweater. “Mabel?”

“Are you okay grunkle Ford?” She mumbled into his chest, the researcher confused as he gently hugged her close, the small child trembling against him.

“Why I’m right as rain my dear, but that is something I should be asking you.” He murmured to her, slipping one arm under her knees so he could pick her up, Mabel refusing to let him go as he went back into his room, holding her as he sat on his bed. She could see he had been working on something, papers scattered all over his desk with an empty coffee cup perched on the edge, and guilt suddenly coursed through her. “Are you alright Mabel?”

“I-I think so…I’m sorry I interrupted your work.” She mumbled sadly, Ford instantly shaking his head as he coaxed her to look up at him, his gaze only one of concern and love.

“Mabel, my work is not as important as you are my dear.” Mabel listened with a slight sniffle, his eyes reminding her of the nightmare that had brought her down in the first place. “Is something the matter?”

“I-I had a nightmare…about B…Bill, and in it h-he killed you.” She swallowed thickly, tears starting to slide down her cheeks as Ford embraced her close to him. “I couldn’t stop him grunkle Ford, I wanted to so much.” She whimpered, Ford gently rubbing her back as she gripped his sweater tightly, soft hiccups escaping her as Ford did his best to soothe her.

“I know dear…you don’t have to worry about him anymore, not ever again.” He cooed lovingly, Mabel looking up with her eyes still shining with tears. “I made sure there is not a trace of him left, so you don’t need to worry.”

“But I do! He-He hurt you so much, and there was nothing we could do.” She protested weakly, her gaze landing on his bandaged neck with a sad look. “You nearly died…”

“But I didn’t, thanks to you, your brother and Stanley.” He assured, gently cupping Mabel’s cheek so she was looking up at him. “I am very much alive, and I will continue to be for the rest of my days because you saved me, Mabel. You were so brave, and there’s not enough words in the world to describe how proud of you I am.” Mabel felt her heart calm as she hugged Ford with as much love as she could muster, large arms wrapping around her in a way that assured her he was fine. Ford was alive, Ford was safe and he was going to keep her safe, and Bill wasn’t ever coming back. Her eyes began to droop as the late hour caught up with her, Ford lying back on the bed with Mabel still in his arms, the small child curling close to him while hugging his right arm. “I love you so much Mabel, and I am so, so proud of you.” He murmured to the sleepy child, smiling when Mabel gave him one last smile before going to sleep herself. He did love his niece and nephew, a bit surprised to find himself growing tired as he curled around Mabel almost protectively, the male kicking off his shoes as to get comfortable. It didn’t take him long to find himself to the point of sleep, making sure Mabel was nestled close before finally drifting off to sleep himself.

They had no nightmares that night.  
  



End file.
